


Howl

by rixsig-writes (rixsig)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 2B is the best class i love them, M/M, mika and koga being absolute dorks, or his version of niceness anyway, shu attempting niceness, uses they/them for narukami arashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rixsig/pseuds/rixsig-writes
Summary: Mika's been running away right after class and Koga's determined to find out why.





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [6am](https://archiveofourown.org/users/6am/gifts).



> in honor of pancake day, some mikogs prompted by my dear friend six

Mikarin’s been hard to find lately. Koga will spend all that effort sniffing the guy out after school and then the moment he finds him Mikarin will jump up, startled, hide something behind his back, and dart away, never to be seen again until the next day in class. It’s aggravating. Is it so weird to want to hang out with his boyfriend alone? Does he not want to…? Koga didn’t do anything to scare him again on accident did he?

Ritsu lifts his head a bare centimeter up from his desk. “Corgi’s loud...did you try texting him?”

Koga’s about to yell that _of course he did_ when Mikarin shuffles his way into class just an instant before the bell chimes, yawning and scrubbing at his eyes. He smiles shyly at Koga and then slips into his usual seat next to Arashi, acting like normal, like he always does in class. Koga can’t figure it out.

Then Arashi shoots Koga a knowing look and Koga’s blood is boiling.

After class Mikarin immediately slips out like he has every other day this week and instead of following him this time Koga rounds on Arashi, who fixes him with raised eyebrows and an amused smile. “Got a question for me, Koga-chan?”

Koga narrows his eyes.

“You’re going to have to use your words.”

“What the hell is going on?!” Koga growls. “And don’t say you don’t know.”

Arashi muffles a delicate laugh behind their hand, eyes sparkling. “Ask nicely and onee-chan might give you a hint~”

Koga sucks a long inhale through his nose and expels it in a huff, teeth clenched. “Can you please tell me. What the fuck is happening. With Mikarin.”

Ritsu holds out a hand in Koga’s direction without looking. “5000￥ for nickname plagerism.”

Koga bats the hand away with an eyeroll. “Fuck off.”

“If your debt gets too high you don’t want to find out what will happen...” Ritsu mumbles in a singsong before falling asleep.

Koga ignores him, fixing his glare back on Arashi. “Well?”

Arashi bops his nose with a pencil. “I suppose that’s as close as you can get…” They gesture Koga in close and wait patiently until he caves, bending down to Arashi’s sitting height. “Mika-chan’s going to have a little surprise for you today,” they whisper conspiratorially.

“Huh?” Koga pulls back, eyebrows scrunched together. “A surprise for what?”

“Just because!” Arashi announces cheerfully. “Isn’t he a sweetheart? You really should cherish that boy.”

“I do!” Koga rushes to assure. One, because really does, and two, because he’s never seen Arashi scarier than when they think Mikarin’s been wronged. Koga can respect that.

Arashi nods in satisfaction, then props their chin on their hand and surveys Koga with extreme curiosity. “I hope you like the gift. I don’t really get it, but Mikarin keeps saying he’s sure you will.”

Koga shrugs, clueless. “I like everything he’s given me so far.”

The unburned parts of his food; three stuffed animals with mismatched parts; a couple handfuls total of the hard candy he keeps in his pockets, eked out over the span of a couple months—Koga still has the wrappers saved in a jar in his room; and one hand-tailored outfit for Leon that Mika made himself.

“Hmmm,” Arashi hums, checking their phone when it buzzes. “Well you better run up to the handicraft clubroom and go see if you like this one too. Mika-chan says it’s all ready now.”

Koga would be mad that Arashi talking to him was clearly a set-up to distract him, but he’s too thrilled to know that he can finally corner Mikarin to care. He’s out the door and on the way to the clubroom in a flash. He sprints down the hallway and skids through the door and then stops short so fast he almost gets whiplash. Fuck, he’d forgotten the frilly bastard practically lives here.

“Kagehira, how many times do I have to tell you drawing isn’t my specialty,” Itsuki says, sounding weary.

“‘M not asking you about the drawing part! I wanna know what you think about the outfit! Since you’re so good at clothes an’ all, Oshi-san...”

Itsuki sighs and then there’s the sound of paper sliding across a table. A long pause. “I’m assuming you wanted to draw extra attention to… to the chest area?”

“An’ the arms!”

“Right.” Itsuki clears his throat. “Well. You certainly did that.”

“Oshi-sannnnnn, you’re not gonna give me advice or nothin’?”

“There’s hardly any advice I can give you _now_ ,” Itsuki huffs. “You incorporated the feedback I gave you last, at least. Next time perhaps add more detailing to the belt and make the boots look a bit heavier to balance the design.” Itsuki hands the paper back over. “That’s all I can think of.”

Mikarin clutches the paper to his chest. “But it’s good?”

“...Your design accomplishes its goal and looks visually appealing,” Itsuki admits after a series of increasingly scary facial expressions. “I suppose you’ve learned well after all even though your fingers are still too clumsy for a needle.”

Mikarin beams like he’s just heard the most amazing compliment of all time.

Then he spots Koga.

He yelps and then starts pushing Itsuki towards the door. “Thank you, Oshi-san! Bye, Oshi-san! See ya at home, Oshi-san!”

“Kagehira, what on _earth_ —?!”

Mikarin quickly closes the door.

“So,” Koga says. He scrubs at his hair. “Uh.”

Mikarin mumbles something completely indistinguishable, scratching at his cheek and blushing in a way that makes Koga want to leave kisses all over his burning face...but he still has no idea what his boyfriend just said.

“Whazzat?”

“IGOTTAGIFTFORYA!” Mikarin blurts, thrusting the paper in his hands at Koga.

“Yeah, I might’ve heard,” Koga says with a toothy grin, taking the paper. It feels thick. Like what a real artist would use or something.

“Naru-chan told you?!” Mikarin whines. “But it’s supposed ‘ta be a surprise!”

“Didn’t tell me what it was, just that there was one.” Koga gets distracted with the way Mikorin’s fiddling nervously with his sleeves and then finally looks down at what’s in his hands, curious. His boyfriend’s never shown a particular interest in art, so what did he…?

He’s struck completely dumb.

“Kokkun?” Mikarin steps in close and peers at Koga’s gaping face, his fingers twisting vigorously at the hem of his sleeve. “D’ya like it…?”

Koga turns the sheet around, pointing at it sharply. “This is me, right? That’s me?” At Mikarin’s hesitant nod he flips it back around and stares.

Taking center stage is silvery wolf, humanoid—with Koga’s eyes and his hairstyle—wearing tight black pants and a jacket with torn-off sleeves and no shirt. He’s howling at the moon and god, he’s fucking _ripped_.

“This...This is the best goddamn thing I’ve ever seen,” Koga breathes.

Mikarin breaks out into a slow smile. “Y’really think so?”

Koga sniffs. Blinks hard a couple times. “Yeah.”

Mikarin beams and Koga oh-so-carefully sets the drawing aside before sweeping him up into a crushing hug, flopping backwards down onto the nearest chair without letting him go and burying his face in his chest, letting Mikarin’s odd and soothing scent fill his nose. He might be crying, just a little. Both of Mikarin’s hands dig through Koga’s hair, blunt nails scritching at his scalp, and Koga thinks there’s no possible way he could ever be happier than right now.

But that’s a thought he’s been having a lot these days.

 

* * *

 

A few days later Koga finds himself in Itsuki’s kitchen, eating some sort of weird French breakfast thing Koga didn’t bother remembering the name of, stuck there with the frilly bastard himself until Mikarin finishes...doing whatever he’s doing. Getting ready? Koga thought he looked just fine in what he was in before.

Silence reigns at the table. Itsuki clears his throat, looking dissatisfied, and Koga braces himself to get tongue-lashed over something stupid like using the wrong utensil or whatever.

“So. How did you like your…” Itsuki struggles with the next word for a moment, mouth twisting impossibly as he sounds it out, “... _fursona_?”

Koga chokes on his food.


End file.
